1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nutritional supplements for humans, animals, and, more particularly, to nutritional supplements for equines, and even more particularly for racehorses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The training of horses for racing and other competition generally begins when the animals are about one year old. As is well known to those of ordinary skill in this field, these so-called yearlings are generally quite susceptible to injury to the joints and soft tissues. It is an unfortunate fact that approximately 60% of yearlings sustain such injury during their initial training and exercise, and, as a consequence, never race competitively.
Further, it is also common for horses to suffer lung bleeds and nosebleeds during training. The nosebleeds are caused by bleeding in the nasal passages and lungs of the animals resulting from increased blood pressure caused by the exertion. Often, a diuretic, such as furosemide, is administered to the horses in an attempt to lower the blood pressure during exertion. Furosemide is available from many manufacturers, one of them being Sanofi-Aventis of Frankfurt am Main, Germany. Sanofi-Aventis markets furosemide under the name LASIX®, which is a registered trademark it owns. Similar negative consequences to training occur in other performance animals such as racing dogs and human athletes and performance athletes.
The present invention presents a fresh approach toward a solution to this problem utilizing a combination nutritional supplement which alleviates inflammation caused by training and high performance activities, provides for faster recovery from training depletion, micro-injury, stress and provides enhanced mitochondrial energy during training and performance.